les Maisons de Guérison
by Finduilas l'elfe
Summary: Le triste destin d'une jeune guerrière prisonnière des Maisons de Guérison


Version améliorée de ma première version de cette histoire.

à vous de lire et de me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Tout est à Tolkien. Les personnages, les lieux, les événements et même certaines répliques ici et là identifiées par des « ».

bonne lecture

* * *

**les Maisons de Guérisons**

La journée était sombre et la jeune fille, prisonnière de son lit, n'avait point la permission d'y en sortir. Elle aurait tant préférer accompagner les hommes à la guerre. Depuis sa tendre enfance, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait connue et, en ce moment décisif, elle devait rester là, assise, à attendre que des nouvelles lui parviennent. La porte noir était si loin et l'armé devait se déplacer tranquillement. C'était le roi Elessar qui menait les troupes suivi de près par ses compagnons. Elle éprouvait pour lui un sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçut la première fois, alors que son défunt oncle était sous l'emprise de ce vil serpent, elle avait tout de suite été captée par sa silhouette. Ses longs cheveux noirs encore couvert de sang et de terre, et ses vêtements en lambeau ne ternissaient en rien sa beauté. C'était exactement le type d'homme qu'elle avait toujours désiré épouser. Le voir partir, alors qu'on la tenait prisonnière, l'avait tant déçut. Il n'y avait plus rien d'important en cette heure puisque tous ceux qu'elle aimait d'un amour sincère était partit au loin. Partout autour d'elle se trouvaient des personnes blessées ou malades et elle imagina un instant son frère et le roi dans la même situation. C'était si pénible de devoir rester dans cet endroit alors que les autres pouvaient encore se battre pour sauver leur vie.

Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était quelques blessures sans importances et un bras brisé puisque le roi, lui avait t'on dit, avait fait fuir le mal dont elle avait souffert. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle était tellement heureuse à cette pensée qu'elle avait du mal à retenir son sourire. Malgré cela, il l'avait gardé prisonnière dans cet endroit et l'avait abandonné.

Cette pensée eut tôt fait de la peiner de nouveau. Elle était si triste et se sentait si seule malgré le nombre impressionnant de blessés qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Elle laissa vaguer son esprit quelques instants dans l'espoir d'y rencontrer le roi, du moins, le futur roi puisqu'il n'avait pas encore reçut officiellement ce titre.

***

Elle se trouvait dans le gouffre de Helm, juste avant la bataille. Elle attendait le retour des hommes puisque son oncle lui avait strictement ordonné de conduire le reste de leur convie en sûreté. La séparation d'Aragorn avait été si difficile pour elle. Le regard qui lui avait jeté avait été si intense qu'il avait fait battre son cœur deux fois plus rapidement qu'a son habitude. Elle attendait donc impatiemment leur retour. Puis l'on ait sonné un corps. «Le roi est de retour» avait t'on clamé dans la cité. Elle avait accourut auprès de son oncle mais, surtout, de son bien aimé. Elle avait descendu les marches avec une telle vitesse qu'elle avait presque renversé les quelques femmes qu'y s'y trouvaient assemblées. Elle avait tout d'abord aperçut le roi, son oncle, entouré de la garde royale. Elle avait enfin aperçut la silhouette mince d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux oreilles pointues. Elle rechercha autour de lui la présence de celui qu'elle aimait mais n'y trouvait autre trace que de celle d'un petit homme observant la cité qui lui était encore inconnue. Elle ne percevait nul trace du futur roi du Gondor. Elle s'approcha lentement du petit homme qui lui annonça la triste nouvelle. Le rôdeur était tombé lors d'un combat. Si seulement l'on lui avait expliqué ce qui était réellement arrivé au lieu de simplement l'énoncer, elle aurait put avoir encore un espoir de le revoir un jour, mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Éprouvant une telle tristesse, elle s'était retirée un instant tentant tant bien que mal de retenir toutes ces larmes qui menaçaient de s'enfuir. Elle avait finalement, malgré sa peine, réussi à effectuer les tâches que l'on lui assignait. En tant que nièce du roi, elle devait donc s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour la bataille qui allait survenir prochainement. Puis, lors un après-midi aussi triste que les autres, elle avait entendu, autour d'elle des murmures qui eut tôt fait d'agiter sa curiosité. Le rôdeur était, disait-on, revenue. Puis, entrant dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, elle vit apparaître l'homme qu'elle attendait. Il était terriblement mal en point mais avait réussi à se traîner jusque là. Les vêtements qu'il portait était complètement mouillés et il avait un nombre incalculable de blessure sur son magnifique corps de guerrier. Il marchait aussi normalement que s'il venait de passé une superbe journée à se promener à cheval. Elle voulut courir vers lui lorsqu'elle vit son compagnon elfe se diriger vers lui et lui tendre un petit objet brillant. Il en aimait une autre qui, selon les dires, était partie au loin et l'avait abandonné. Cependant, il lui avait offert son cœur et elle respectait bien trop ce geste.

***

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait faire taire les murmures qui venaient du plus profond de son âme. Elle voulait tant le voir traverser la salle où elle se trouvait et venir la rejoindre. Il lui manquait tant. Le voir partir, ignorant s'il reviendrait, était plus douloureux que n'importe quelques blessures qu'elle eut reçut dans toute sa vie. Elle regarda un instant son bras gauche, celui qui s'était brisé suite au coup qu'elle avait reçut lors de son affrontement avait le roi sorcier. Même lui n'avait pas réussit à lui prendre sa vie. Elle avait tout fait pour être délivrer de l'empire que le rôdeur avait sur elle, mais nul ne semblait vouloir lui accorder cette joie. Son bras ne semblait pas trop mal en point. Elle regarda donc les gens qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Ils n'étaient pas bien mieux, mais tous étaient sur le chemin de la guérison puisque, à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, le rôdeur avait des talents de guérisseur hors du commun.

Malgré l'opposition des quelques femmes qui s'occupaient de la soigner, elle se leva et partie à la recherche du gardien des maisons. Elle aperçut enfin l'homme venir dans sa direction. Il n'y avait que lui et le roi qui puisse lui accorder sa liberté. Elle lui fit donc par de sa requête, mais ne réussi point à le persuader. Puisque, selon lui, il n'avait point le droit de la laisser partir tant qu'elle ne serais pas complètement guérie. Il ajouta également que, malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que le roi et l'intendant qui puisse lui faire changer d'avis malgré son opposition ferme.

Par un heureux hasard, il se trouvait que l'intendant, nouvellement nommé suite au décès de son prédécesseur, se trouvait justement dans ces maisons. Voyant l'occasion qui s'offrait à elle, elle ordonna au pauvre homme de la mener à cet homme sur le champ. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait lui faire entendre raison, il la conduit vers le jeune Faramir, ancien capitaine et nouvel intendant du Gondor. Il avait presque périt lors d'un assaut visant à ressaisir la ville d'Osgiliath et, alors que l'on le croyait mort ou du moins condamné, avait évité de justesse le bûcher qui avait emporté son père, Denethor, l'ancien intendant.

Il annonça donc au jeune homme la requête de la jeune fille en espérant qu'il saurait, par son autorité, la raisonner, puis il se retira. Malgré l'argumentation poussée et l'entêtement de la sœur du nouveau roi du Rohan, il réussi à lui proposer un compromis acceptable qui leur permettrait tous de trouver une certaine paix. Elle pourrait se balader dans les jardins et de pouvoir regarder à l'extérieur vers l'est autant qu'elle le souhaitait à la condition de laisser le pauvre gardien la soigner comme le lui avait ordonné le grand Elessar, nom que le peuple donnait à son futur roi en raison de la pierre qu'il portait.

Puis, d'une voix qui se voulut le plus rassurant possible, il lui dit :

«Eh bien, Eowyn de rohan, je vous dirai que vous êtes belle. Il est dans les vallées de nos montagnes des fleurs jolies et colorées, et des jeunes filles plus jolies encore; mais n'ai vu jusqu'ici nulle fleur en Gondor ni dame aussi ravissante, et aussi triste. Peut-être ne reste-t-il plus que quelques jours avant que l'obscurité ne tombe sur le monde, et quand elle viendra, j'espère y faire face avec fermeté ; mais j'aurais le cœur allégé si, tant que le soleil brille encore, je pouvais vous revoir. Car vous et moi, nous avons tous deux passé sur les ailes de l'Ombre, et la même main nous en a retirés»

puis, elle lui répondit :

- «Hélas, pas moi, seigneur! L'Ombre est toujours sur moi. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la guérison! Je suis une vierge guerrière, et ma main n'est pas douce. Mais je vous remercie du moins pour une chose de n'avoir plus à garder la chambre. Je sortirai par la faveur de l'intendant de la Cité.»

Le cœur allégé, elle retourna tranquillement vers les Maisons de Guérison. Elle s'installa dans son lit et repensa aux douces paroles réconfortantes que l'intendant lui avait dites. Elle s'était sentit flatter les compliments qu'il lui avait fait mais, malgré les bonnes intentions de son hôte, elle était rester sur ses gardes. Vu son lourd passé, elle faisait bien de ce méfier. En effet, la dernière personne à lui avoir fait de tels compliments à l'exemption de sa famille proche et du futur roi était nul autre que ce traite de serpent.

Le jeune homme du Gondor était bien différent, par contre, et elle eut tôt fait de se convaincre des bonnes intentions de ce dernier. Elle irait peut-être le rejoindre lorsque ses pensées seraient moins noir puisque, malgré tout, son amour était encore au loin. Elle repensa donc au rôdeur et à leurs merveilleuses discussions. Bien qu'elles n'eut été que trop brèves, elles constituait de merveilleux souvenirs.

Plus tard, dans cette même journée, on lui apporta un repas chaud d'une qualité douteuse lorsqu'on la comparait avec ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de goutter, mais qui restait extrêmement goutteuse. Après avoir hésité quelques instants, elle le dévora.

Peu à peu, alors que le soleil, caché derrière les épais nuages, descendait au loin, les déplacements furent plus rare dans la grande demeure. Il ne restait que quelques soigneurs qui se déplaçaient de lit en lit pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il faisait froid et, une fois de nouveau, elle repensa aux ténèbres qui allaient peut-être les recouvrir et particulièrement aux ténèbres qui pesaient déjà sur son cœur. Si les forces de Sauron remportaient cette bataille, son monde serait anéanti. Elessar représentait pour elle bien plus que tout ce que les autre pouvait penser. Dans les moments les plus sombres de la nuit, elle le revit s'aventurant sur le chemin des morts. Elle se retourna sans cesse pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit mais n'y arriva pas.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du soleil firent leur apparition, elle revit l'immense bateau corsaire et son commandant, Aragorn. Elle se releva doucement, s'habilla doucement puis, elle se dirigea vers le petit jardin. Elle marchait doucement lorsqu'elle vit plus loin le jeune Faramir. Il eut tôt fait de l'apercevoir également et il lui fit un léger signe de la main pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle s'approcha de lui et, côte à côte, ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment parlant de tout et de rien ou gardant le silence lorsque le moment était venu. Ce fut un matin des plus réconfortants. S'il n'y avait pas eut ces nuages à l'horizon, elle aurait eut du mal à croire qu'ils étaient en guerre. Pendant toute la matinée passée à ses côtés, elle ne pensa pas une seule fois à l'homme merveilleux qu'était Aragorn.

Et, lorsque le soleil fut plus haut dans le ciel et que le reste de cité fut réveillé, elle se retira et regagna sa chambre. Contrairement aux autres journées passées dans cet endroit, pour la première fois, elle se sentait heureuse. Bien entendu, elle ne put oublier la guerre et le fait qu'elle devait rester dans cet endroit sinistre, mais le temps lui semblait beaucoup moins long.

***

À tous les matins, elle le retrouva et ils passaient la matinée ensemble. Lorsque le cinquième jour depuis leur rencontre arriva, le temps était froid et ils n'avaient toujours pas reçût de nouvelle de la porte noire. La tension montait dans la cité et même les deux jeunes gens ne pouvaient y échapper. Eowyn regardait à l'est dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir un signe et ce geste n'échappa pas à Faramir. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec un garde, il s'approcha d'elle en silence et, sans s'en rendre compte, il lui prit la main.

Debout, auprès de ce jeune homme charmant, dans le magnifique vêtement bleu, sur lequel on avait brodé de petites étoiles, que son compagnon lui avait offert, elle se sentait bien. Elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de l'intendant et, alors qu'ils regardaient tous deux vers l'est, là où se trouvaient tous leurs espoirs, un énorme tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Il était d'une telle force que la cité en entier vacilla comme si elle n'avait été fait que de feuille de papier. Les deux corps se serrèrent encore un peu plus dans la terreur que ce phénomène avait causée.

Faramir, dans l'espoir d'apaiser les craintes de cette douce femme, lui parla de Nùménor et de sa chute et ajouta : «Eowyn, Eowyn, Blanche Dame de Rohan, en cette heure je ne crois pas qu'aucunes ténèbres ne dureront» puis il se pencha vers elle et lui baisa le front. Ce geste eut tôt fait d'apaiser son cœur lourd de chagrin. Quelques instants plus tard, le soleil refit son apparition, pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, et les hommes et les femmes de la cité retrouvèrent la joie. De nombreux champs furent entendus bien qu'aucune nouvelle ne leur fut encore parvenue de la porte noire et du lieu de combat. Puis, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, un immense oiseau arriva devant la cité, porteur d'un message de victoire. Les deux jeunes personnes se serrèrent donc dans les bras et furent réjouie.

***

Quelques temps plus tard, Eomer, le frère d'Eowyn la fit quérir, mais cette dernière n'y alla point. Intriguer par ce choix, Faramir lui demanda les raisons le justifiant puisque, selon lui, il n'y avait que deux raisons qui puisent le justifier, mais il ignorait laquelle était la bonne ; était-ce parce que seul Eomer l'avait fait quérir et non Aragorn ou parce ce que lui n'y allait point.

Ce fut donc à ce moment que Faramir lui avoua que, bien que se fut par pitié qu'il lui avait demandé de lui tenir compagnie, c'était à présent par un amour sincère et véritable qu'il se tenait à ses cotés. Et ce fut à ce moment que, bien qu'elle doive suivre son frère au Rohan pour l'aider à gouverner, elle lui ouvrit son cœur. Quelques jours plus tard, l'on put apercevoir au loin les guerriers venant de l'est. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle aperçut leur dirigeant. Aragorn, futur roi du Gondor, avait survécut et à ses cotés se trouvaient ses compagnons; Gandalf, Merry, avec qui elle avait eut tant d'aventure, Pippin, Gimli le nain, Legolas l'elfe et deux autres semi-hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. À ses côté, se tenait également un homme qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop, le nouveau roi du Rohan, son frère Eomer. Ce fut sa venue à lui, et non pas celle du rôdeur, qui la fit se précipiter vers le convoi qui se trouvait à présent juste devant les portes.

Les jours suivant furent des plus réjouissants. Elessar, reçut le titre qui lui revenait de droit et il se maria avec une dame d'une telle beauté qu'elle comprit pour quelle raison elle n'avait eut aucune chance de rivaliser avec elle. Puis, les jours passèrent et elle ne vit presque plus son nouvel amoureux.

Lorsque le moment de gagner le Rohan fut venu pour elle et son frère, elle dit adieu à Faramir prince d'Ithilien et intendant du Gondor, lui promettant de le retrouver lorsque son frère la libérerait de ses services. Avec les autres membres de la communauté, Aragorn les escorta, ainsi que les elfes et leurs nombreux alliés. Après quelques temps, elle put enfin apercevoir sa demeure, Edoras. Les Rohirrim firent finalement leurs adieux au convoi et gagnèrent leur cité. Ce fut principalement à Gimli, à Merry, écuyer du Rohan, et Aragorn, roi du Gondor allié du Rohan, qu'elle fit les siens bien que ce ne fut pas la dernière fois qu'elle les vit puisque tous étaient liés à son histoire à elle.

Elle passa presque toute l'année auprès de son frère qui semblait avoir véritablement besoin de son aide, bien qu'il désirait en fait la garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible. Lorsque le roi eu enfin remit de l'ordre dans le royaume, ce qui fut plus long que prévu à cause de différents problèmes, il la fit venir dans la salle du trône.

- Que désirez-vous, mon frère? demanda-elle

Je ne t'ai point fait venir pour te faire accomplir une autre tâche qui te répugne tant. Le royaume a retrouver son calme et je crois que je serais capable d'accomplir les tâche qui surviendront dans le futur. répondit le roi.

Comprenant la signification de ces paroles, elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Ce veut-il dire… commença-t-elle en affichant un immense sourire.

- Bien que tu va me manquer énormément. Si tu le souhaite, je te libère de mon service. Tu peux partir retrouver ton époux en Ithilien.

- Merci mon seigneur. murmura-t-elle

- Avant! dit-il d'une voix sèche

- Oui mon seigneur. répondit-elle sérieusement.

- Je voudrait te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois puisqu'il se peux que de nombreuses années passent avant notre prochaine rencontre.

Elle s'approcha et tous deux se serrèrent dans les bras comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

- Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi.

- Oui, mon seigneur. répondit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

- À présent, part avant que je ne chance d'avis. déclara-t-il

Elle se dirigea dans son boudoir pour y prendre la valise que l'une de ses dames avait faite sur les ordres du roi et couru vers l'écurie. Elle prit son cheval, le plus rapide de tous et galopa pendant un temps qui lui parut extrêmement long. Elle aperçut enfin les bois et, au loin, un homme venait à sa rencontre. Elle descendit de sa monture et courut le rejoindre. Faramir la prit dans ses bras, la serra tendrement et l'embrassa longuement. Ce fut ainsi qu'Eowyn, fille d'Eomund et de Theodwyn, nièce du défunt roi Théoden, sœur de Eomer roi du Rohan, demoiselle protectrice du Rohan, grande guerrière et destructrice du roi sorcier arriva dans les bois de l'Ithilien et devint la Dame blanche de Ithilien, épouse de Faramir, intendant du Gondor et prince d'Ithilien.


End file.
